


Hotel Room

by lollysfic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollysfic/pseuds/lollysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jordan and Adam kiss is after Liverpool win the league cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Room

The first time Jordan and Adam kiss is after Liverpool win the league cup. They beat Chelsea 2-1 and Adam scored the winner. It’s the first trophy that Jordan lifts as Liverpool captain and it wouldn’t be the last one he would lift that season.

Jordan and Adam stumble down the hotel hallway practically arm in arm swaying and laughing, drunk on alcohol and happiness. They were rooming together as they always did and after a five minute struggle to get the hotel door open they made it inside. Adam fell face down onto his bed and Jordan flopped down next to him. He poked Adam in the side until Adam looked at him.

“We won!” Jordan said for like the fiftieth time that night, his crinkling eyes and stupid grin give Adam butterflies.

“I know.” Adam replied to his friend, for like the fiftieth time that night but he was grinning like an idiot too. The league cup wasn’t the most prestigious trophy to win but it still meant everything to the team and to beat Chelsea fair and square made the victory even sweeter.

Adam struggled to sit up, his head felt heavy with alcohol and tiredness. He made it to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. They had had such a great night celebrating but it was three am and they had to be up at seven to go back to Liverpool. That was going to be a fun journey back. He and Jordan had left half the team in the hotel bar dancing to Taylor Swift.

Adam stared at himself in the mirror, he looked rumpled and pale and he felt nervous. He always felt a little out of control when he was drunk and being in such close proximity to Hendo made him feel even more out of his depth.

~*~

He and Jordan are best friends and he had always found the other man attractive but lately it felt like something else, something more. He got butterflies every time Jordan smiled at him and he found himself blatantly staring at the other man’s mouth when he was talking and he craved the other man’s attention. They had always been affectionate with each other, it was just natural but now every time Jordan touched him Adam wanted more. These new feelings had caused Adam to pull away from Jordan lately. They always sat together on the bus or plane for Liverpool and England, they ran laps side by side in training, they always roomed together but recently Adam chose to sit with someone else on their journeys or he’d train more with one of the other lads. Jordan noticed but he didn’t say anything about it.

“Fucking hell Ads, did you fall in?” Jordan shouted, pulling Adam from his thoughts.

“Fuck off!” Adam called back as he stepped out of the bathroom. Jordan was still laying on Adam’s bed.

“You gonna move your arse off my bed or will I just steal yours?” Adam asked his friend.

“Comfy.” Jordan muttered.

“Get comfy on your own bed.”

“No.” Then, “Come here.” Jordan murmured.

“Why?”

“Cause I want you too. Now come here.” Jordan said again and pats the space on the bed beside him.

Adam sighed, used to his teammate’s weird, drunken antics and lay down on the bed next to him. He curled up on his side and faced the other man. Jordan’s eyes were heavy and he had a small, sweet smile on his face, he was looking at Adam in a way that made him shiver. Jordan moved his head so that his face was inches away from Adam’s. Adam’s pulse started racing and he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

“Jordan…” Adam whispered.

“It’s okay.” Jordan reassured the other man and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was innocent and chaste, just their lips pressed together. Jordan’s lips were dry and his stubble was scratchy and his hand had somehow ended up on Adams side without him noticing. It felt so warm through his shirt.

Adam pulled away from the other man, trying to gather his thoughts. Jordan’s hand moved to his chest and his fingers curl around Adam’s shirt keeping him in place. Adam decides not to overthink things for once and kisses his friend again. This kiss is sexy and dirty with their tongues sliding and mingling together and both of them biting and nipping each other’s lips as they lazily kiss on the hotel bed. Jordan sucks on Adam’s tongue which makes him let out an involuntary moan. Adam can feel the other man grinning into the kiss before he pulls away with a very smug look on his face.

“I hope this means you’re going to stop avoiding me.” Jordan says, his smile wide and teasing.

“I wasn’t…” Adam protests but the look on Hendo’s face is enough to make him shut up.

"I’ll take that as a yes. Now go to sleep, we’re up at 7 and I can already feel a hangover coming on.” Jordan presses another kiss to Adam’s lips, a goodnight kiss.

“Aye aye captain.” Adam replies and does as he’s told. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep with a smile on his face and Jordan’s hand still resting against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things.. I’m sorry in advance for this but I can’t get the idea of these two together out of my brain and this is the longest thing I’ve written in years so here we are. This is obviously OOC since I sadly don’t know either Hendo or Lallana personally but hopefully its not TOO out of character. Its not the greatest thing I’ve ever written and my tenses are all over the place which is something that will much to my frustration never change. Under use and overuse of commas. Please don't ever show or link either of them to this. Anyway.. on with the fic! Enjoy I guess.. constructive criticism greatly encouraged and appreciated. :)


End file.
